


The Sewer King's New Alligator

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as he viewed one alligator he wasn't familiar with in a dark area.





	The Sewer King's New Alligator

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as he viewed one alligator he wasn't familiar with in a dark area. He thought he kept track of most pets. *A new pet?* That was when he remembered a sick alligator. The Sewer King frowned. A long scar on the spirit's face. 

 

THE END


End file.
